Media workloads can be relatively large and can fully utilize GPU time and memory bandwidth. A media workload includes one or more data streams obtained by a media application from media components of an electronic device, such as a camera or video player. As used herein, media refers to any data processed by the GPU. For example, tablets and smart phones may contain two or more cameras in order to support video capture, with at least one front and one rear facing camera. The cameras may be used simultaneously. Each camera has its own data stream, with the processing for each data stream including encoding and decoding then data stream. In examples, a computing device may be used for a video conference with multiple participants, with each participant having its own data stream that is encoded and decoded.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.